Dear Toby
by Smilee.It.Looks.Good.On.You
Summary: This story is based off the movie/book "Dear John". I do not own Pretty Little Liars or Dear John. I'm just using their characters/story line. :)
1. Prologue

_"Right before everything went black, you want to know the very last thing that entered my mind? You." - John Tyree_

Toby Cavanaugh was leaning against the railing of the dock enjoying the warmth of the sun against his bare chest when he first heard her voice. He looked up to find her long chocolate-colored waves falling down her back as she talked amongst her group friends. He tried not to stare but it was nearly impossible considering how utterly gorgeous she was. She seemed like one of those girls who didn't have to try very hard to make her appearance breath-taking, it just came naturally to her.

He looked up again just in time to see one of her friends jump up to sit on the railing and accidentally knock her bag into the waters beneath them. He heard her voice too, only louder this time.

"Oh no! Noel! My whole life is in that bag!"

"Don't worry! I got it, I got it," the shaggy brown-haired boy, who's name was apparently Noel, called back assuringly while running down to the water.

Before he could even think about what he was doing he was jumping over the railing and into the cold, refreshing waves. He went under and began searching for her bag. After finding it and resurfacing, he looked up to see a look of relief on her face.

"Dude! I was gonna get that, thanks," her friend Noel sputtered out of breath while trying to take the bag from Toby as he walked back to shore.

He pulled it slightly away from his reach, "No, it's okay. I got it."

"No dude really, I can take it," he tried again.

Toby just ignored him and continued walking towards the girl while she ran towards him.

"Thank you so much!" she exclaimed while grabbing the bag. "Wow it's a mess. You are a lifesaver, I'm Spencer."

"Toby."

"Toby, I have to say I owe you one. This is my life in here," she said referring to the bag.

"Don't worry about it," he replied turning away.

"Nice to meet you Toby," she called.

"Nice to meet you too, you guys have a good night." And with that he started walking back down the beach.

He got about halfway before he started thinking about how sweet and inviting her bright brown eyes had seemed and how warm and welcoming her melodic voice had sounded. So he turned around and started jogging back to her and her friend who was ranting about who knows what. As soon as he approached the two her friend stormed off in the opposite direction and him and Spencer began a nice, easy conversation.

"Hey Toby, um, my house is close and we were about to have a barbecue. Would you care to join us?" she asked sweetly.

As much as he would've loved too, he didn't want to get in the way of her plans.

"No, that's okay. I don't want to intrude on you guys and what not," he responded.

He noticed her eyes flash what he thought was disappointment, but he could've been wrong.

"Oh, okay. Well can I at least give you a beer as a welcome?" she smiled.

"Where is it?" he chuckled referring to her house.

She giggled back and pointed off in the distance, "Over there."

They began walking towards her house when Toby accidentally hit his surfboard on one of wooden poles holding up the dock causing them both to laugh.

* * *

After the barbecue the pair started walking along the beach, getting to know each other.

"When do you go back?" she asked referring to his Army deployment.

"Two weeks," he replied.

"It must be scary what you do."

"More like boring. There's occasional flashes of scary."

She smiled as they walked farther down the beach and looked up at the moon.

"Full moon tonight," she stated. "Do you ever notice how big the moon is when it's rising?"

He looked up at the sky also, "It's really just your perspective."

"Really?"

"Yeah. No matter where you are in the world, if you put your hand up and close one eye, it's never bigger than you're thumb."

She laughed sarcastically but put her thumb up anyways, "Wow."

Toby turned and smiled at her, "Told you."

She bowed her head bashfully.

"Hey would you maybe want to do this again tomorrow night?" he asked nervously.

"Tomorrow's...chicken and I don't think you're going to want to try it," she replied.

He chuckled at her dry sense of humor.

"Yeah I was kind of hoping maybe we'd let someone else do the cooking part."

She nodded her head, "Okay."

"Yeah?" he asked to make sure he was seeing correctly.

She only nodded again and smiled, assuring him he had seen correctly the first time.

"Okay so I guess I'll stop by around..six," he hesitated.

She shrugged her shoulders still smiling, "Okay."

Toby started to walk away but stumbled over a rock causing him and Spencer both to laugh again at his clumsiness.

"So I'll see you?" he asked before walking off.

"I'll see you soon," she nodded.

With that, Toby began walking home, surfboard in hand.

_"Two weeks. That's all it took for me to fall for you." -Savannah Lynn Curtis_


	2. First Kiss

They were walking side by side in the bright green grass with the sun shining above them. Spencer had decided she wanted to show Toby the house her and some other people were building for some people who lost their home in Haiti. He listened carefully as she explained why they were building it.

"You're starting to make me a little nervous," he said when she was finished.

"Why am I starting to make you nervous?" she asked.

He thought for a second and then spoke, "I'm starting to think you might be too good of a person for me."

"Oh, trust me Toby, I'm not that good of a person," she chuckled.

"You're sneaking off everyday to do manual labor." She smiled as he continued. "Building a house for charity over spring break."

Suddenly her mood seemed to change.

"No, you're right," she started. "It's selfish really, me being this generous."

He laughed softly.

"No, really though, you don't drink."

"Nope."

"You don't smoke."

"Nope."

"And I'm guessing you don't sleep around."

"I absolutely don't."

He murmured a sound of agreement.

"Well you have to have some faults," he stated.

"I do," she smiled.

He looked at her and noticed her facial expression get very serious.

"Care to enlighten me?" he asked.

There was a brief pause before she spoke, "I curse."

"No."

"I do!"

"No you don't."

"Yes I do!"

"I haven't heard you."

"Well that's because," she thought for a moment. "It's in my mind. There's a never-ending stream of curse words that I'm thinking. At all times."

He smiled, "Okay, fine. Say one."

"No, I can't tell you because it's filthy."

"Right," he mumbled sarcastically. "Okay, fair enough."

She giggled softly, "No, I have faults Toby. Trust me, plenty of them. You'll see."

"I hope so."

* * *

As they walked around the half built house Toby couldn't help but watch in awe as she explained all the parts of the house. He couldn't believe that he had ran into someone so caring and selfless. Not only was she beautiful in every way imaginable, but she also had a heart of gold, and that was rare.

She was just finishing up her tour when it started raining heavily.

"Toby, come here!" she pulled him away to a section of the partially built shelter that had somewhat of a roof to protect them from the downpour.

"I have a question," she stated nervously.

"Okay."

"The way people act around you," she started. "It's like..they're scared of you."

He tried to stop her comment from bringing back any unwanted memories.

"They're not scared of me," he answered simply. "They might be scared of who I used to be."

This seemed to catch her interest, "And who was that?"

He tried to think of the most ambiguous answer possible, "Somebody different."

"And when did you change?" she questioned. "When you went into the Army?"

"Uh, yeah yeah. I mean, part of it, yeah."

"And the other part?"

"I don't know, I'm still working on that."

She thought a moment. "So you used to be tough," she stated in disbelief.

He chuckled at her assumption and looked at the ground.

"Well you don't scare me, Toby."

He looked back up at her golden brown irises. "No?"

She shook her head.

"Well you scare me," he whispered.

He noticed flushes of red rise up in her cheeks as he brought his face closer to hers. She seemed hesitant at first and he started to wonder if she felt the same way he did. Eventually she met his lips with just as much passion as him and he knew that she did. The kiss quickly grew heated as she jumped up and he wrapped her legs around his waist. He then lowered them to the ground and he met her lips again while running his fingers through her tangled tresses.

They stayed that way until the cold became too much to bare and they were forced to go their separate ways.


End file.
